Glaring Dream
by Reiko Hoshino
Summary: Momoe Hinata - what lies behind a fake smile? A past filled with destruction and regrets; all she wants now is happiness.


Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't own Weiss Kreuz, Koyasu Takehito does. Blah blah blah. -Cough.- Anyway. You might be wondering why this has nothing to do with Weiss, right? Well, it's for a fan-made character, so I'm going to introduce her. And it's from her side of the story, so if you don't give a crap about hyperactive mechanic-and-firework-obsessed girls who aren't really in the series, I don't think this is exactly your cup of tea. If you'd like more information on Hinata, though, specifically a picture of her to see who you're looking at, go here : (or if the link doesn't show up, go to MSN Groups, go to Rei's Characters and click on Kyoshiro Hinata.) There's a few pictures as well as some other character profiles that revolve around her. Um, there may be some spoilers for the 'fic, but I don't really care. o0 Anywho, enjoy.

---

"Crap! Crapcrapcrap!" the blonde girl shouted from her car, a jet black Blitz with tires that were now struggling to free itself of some jammed mud. She shook the stick shift violently, eyebrow twitching and growling.

"Come on! Move, damn you, move!"

Her eyes widened and shot back behind her, quickly releasing herself from her seatbelt as another car crashed into hers', barely escaping a small explosion. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain as her body made contact with the ground, and everything went black.

---

The colors returned to her, eyes slowly opening hazily. The rest of her senses followed: sound, smell, feel, but her surroundings were unfamiliar. Her eyes blinked open the rest of the way, pupils growing smaller and shooting up, looking around.

"Shit, where am I?!"

An all white room, in a cheap mattress with a sky blue blanket. Almost immediately she figured out it was a hospital, releasing a sigh of relief.

"...Egh...itai..." she winced a bit, rubbing her head and discovering a large bump. With the little self-explanatory details she picked up, she remembered what had happened. She sweatdropped a bit, recalling that her precious car must have been totaled. Tears flowing down in streams and mouth lowering, she plopped back on the pillow, forehead going blue.

"Why me?! Tell me, God, why me?!"

Before she could sulk in her self pity anymore, the door opened, and in walked a stubby old woman. The girl sat up, blinking a bit. It was just a couple days before that she discovered she had remaining family, and that old woman was her grandmother. Basically, the only family she had left.

"Hinata-chan, shame on you! Look where your dangerous ways have driven you!" the senior scolded, standing bedside to the girl, whose name was obviously Hinata. She just smiled a bit, scratching her head a bit.

"Gomen ne, baasan..." her eyes closed, letting out a sigh. Figuring she'll get a rant, she just decided to sit through it.

"Just don't let it happen again! What were you thinking, racing on such a high point, on such a poor weathered night?"

"Gomen nasai..."

"Don't apologize, just tell me why you did it!"

Hinata sighed, glancing out the window for a moment. "I needed the money. I have no way to get a job. I'm only in high school."

"Hm..." the old woman pondered a moment, stroking her chin in deep thought.

Hinata blinked over at her, raising a slight brow. "What are you 'hm'ing about?"

"I'm opening a flower shop on main street, but I have no one to help me out..." she smiled softly, the way any senior citizen would. "How would you like to be assistant manager?"

Hinata's blinking continued for a moment, a low grin appearing. She placed her fist down on Momoe's head, grin growing and eyes going up in a smile. "I always knew I liked you, Momoe-_baba_!" she spoke jokingly, laughing loudly.

---

"Anooo...baasaaan...I can't see over all these boxes, tell me where to put them down!" the familiar blonde girl's head poked out from behind a tall stack of boxes marked 'SEED', eyes swirling with a large drop of sweat rolling down her head. Being such a small-framed girl, she was hanging onto the bottom for dear life, praying that they wouldn't topple over. From the glance she caught, she noticed four men standing by her grandmother, varying in looks and size. One with red hair and eartails, sporting an ugly orange sweater, one who looked like he was barely out of grade school in shorts, a longer-haired one in shades, and a...fairly cute one. Hinata blinked a bit, confused.

"Oh! Hinata-chan, I'd like you to meet your new coworkers. Fujimiya Aya, Tsukiyono Omi, Kudou Yohji, and Hidaka Ken," Momoe introduced them each from left to right.

"Yo," Yohji gave a small wave and a smirk. Aya's arms were crossed, just letting out a 'hn', and Omi waved a bit, one arm propped behind his head.

"Oi...looks like you need some help..." the fairly cute one identified as Ken stepped over, taking half of the boxes off the tall stack, Hinata's eyes a bit wide and cheeks tinted pink.

"Ano...arigatou...Ken-kun!" she gave a small smile, taking a moment to recall his name, setting down the remaining boxes in a corner. Suddenly, her respect for her grandmother grew, thanking her at least a thousand times in her head.

---

Footnotes:

Itai "Ow" or "it hurts."

Gomen I'm sorry.

Baasan Grandmother.

-baba Disrespectful prefix for 'old woman' or 'hag.'

Ano "Ummm..." Hinata uses it more to sound cute than anything. You'll notice she says it a LOT around Ken.

Arigatou Thank you.

Yeah. -Cough.- Obvious who Hinata has taken a liking to already? Eheh. I'll update when I'm not too lazy to.


End file.
